Terri Loves Larry
by SeanSnow
Summary: Terri and Larry reunite in Santa Monica...and fall in love!


"Terri Loves Larry"  
  
  
Background: This takes place about one year after "Friends OR Lovers". Terri has returned to California after a not so good practice in Hawii. Larry still lives in the apartment, but a changed man since his mother died.  
  
Scene- Apartments  
  
Terri is going to visit Ralph Furley, when she runs into Larry on the steps.  
  
Terri- Hi, Larry!  
  
  
Larry- How have you been doing?  
  
Terri: Oh, fine.  
  
Larry: I thought you lived in Hawii.  
  
Terri: I did, but not a lot of people came to me.  
  
Larry: I'm so sorry to hear that. By the way, what are you doing here?  
  
Terri: I'm here to visit Mr. Furley.  
  
Larry: Didn't anyone tell you that RF isn't the landlord anymore? He's a tenent now. He got replaced by Dean Travers.   
  
Terri: Oh..then can you take me to RF's apartment.  
  
Larry: Oh, he's visiting his brother Bart in San Deigo. He sadi he'll be coming back sometime tonight. Do you want to stay here with me then?  
  
Terri: Sure!  
  
They go up to Larry's apartment.  
  
Scene- Larry's Apartment  
  
About 20 mins later...  
  
Larry: So that's what happened. My mother died from a heart attack.  
  
Terri: I'm so sorry Larry. It must really have affected you.  
  
Larry: It sure did! I'm a changed man.  
  
Terri: Oh..do you want to go out?  
  
Larry: Well sure.....  
  
Two Weeks Later....  
At Jack's Bistro...  
  
Larry: So Jack married Janet...  
  
Terri: I wish I had been at the wedding.  
  
Larry: Well, I think you could see another...  
  
Terri: What do you mean.....  
  
Larry: Terri, will you marry me?  
  
Terri: Yes, Larry, I will.  
  
Larry: Yahoo!! Opps, sorry!   
  
They run into the kitchen to tell Jack, who had let Larry come in.  
  
Jack: What's wrong, Larry?  
  
Larry: Me and Terri are getting married!  
  
Jack: That's fantastic! Let me call Janet and tell her.  
  
Jack exits  
  
Terri: I just can't beleve I'm getting married.  
  
Larry: Me either!  
  
Terri: Larry, how about we get together tomorrow and plan the wedding.  
  
Larry: Okay. But Terri, you never told me where you're staying...  
  
Terri: I'm staying at Mr. Furley's.  
  
Larry: Okay. I'll walk you home.  
  
Larry and Terri leave.  
  
Scene- Mr. Furley's Apartment  
  
Terri: Mr. Furley, come here!  
  
Furley come in, wearing zebra pajamas.  
  
Terri: Mr. Furley, I thought you weren't gonna wear those while I'm here!  
  
RF is about to say something, but Terri interupts him.  
  
Terri: Me and Larry...are going to get married!  
  
Mr. Furley faints  
  
The Next Day....  
  
Scene- Larry's Apartment  
  
Larry: Terri, why don't he hold the wedding here?  
  
Terri: Sure Larry. But who do we get for a minister.  
  
Larry: I know! Reverand Snow. He's Cindy's uncle.  
  
Terri: Then it's settled. Reverand Snow is in.   
  
Larry: Now for the guest list. I want to invite Jack, Janet, Jim, Mike, Cindy, and Chrissy. Chrissy is Cindy's cousin, and Jack and Janet's roomate from 1977- 1980. And my family.  
  
Terri: And my mother, father, and Samantha.   
  
Larry: Who's Samantha?  
  
Terri: My sister.  
  
The Wedding Day  
  
Scene- Terri's room  
  
Terri: Oh Janet, I'm so nervous.  
  
Janet: Don't worry everything will be all right.  
  
A slam is heard, then screaming  
  
Janet runs out of the room.  
  
Terri (screaming): What happened?  
  
Janet runs in.  
  
Janet: Cindy knocked out the reverand.  
  
Terri: Oh, no! What will we do without a minister?   
  
Janet: Hey, I have an idea. Let's look in the phone book.  
  
Janet gets out phone book  
  
Janet putting her finger on some advertisments: Rent-A-Minister, Quick-E-Minister, and Minister Lana!  
Terri let's call her!  
  
Terri: Okay!  
  
30 minuets later.......  
  
The Doorbell rings.  
  
Janet: I'll get it.  
  
She opens the door to show...Lana Sheilds.  
  
RF: Lana! It's your lover! Come to me!  
  
Furley runs to Lana and starts kissing her.  
  
Lana: Get off me, you silly man!  
  
RF: Don't you reconize me? It's Furleypoo.  
  
Lana: in a unentustic voice Oh, it's you.  
  
Janet: Over here Lana!  
  
Lana walks to Janet.  
  
Janet: How did you become a minister?  
  
Lana: I became a Thrift Shop owner, and I thought people would buy more from a minister. But I liked it, so I stayed. But I have a question  
  
Janet: What's that?  
  
Lana: Are you still haveing an affair with Jack?  
  
Janet: We're married now!  
  
Lana: Oh...you were having an affair.  
  
Janet: No, we weren't at the time. Anyway, my friend Terri is marrieing Larry. So can you do it for us?   
  
Lana: Okay. Now tell me who is the best man?   
  
Janet: Jack Tripper.  
  
Lana: The bride's maids?  
  
Janet: Me and Cindy?  
  
Lana: Okay, we're ready to start.  
  
Wedding music starts?  
  
Terri walks down the aisle.  
  
Rev. Lana: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in marriage. Do you, Lawrence Dallioupolus, take Terri to be your wife?  
  
Larry: I do.  
  
Rev. Lana: Do you, Terri Alden, take Larry to be your husband?  
  
Terri: I do.  
  
Rev. Lana: May I have the rings? Lawrence, place the ring on Terri's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.  
  
Larry: With this ring, I thee wed.  
  
Rev. Lana: I know pronounce you husband and wife!! You may now kiss the bride.  
  
Terri and Larry kiss as the scene fades.  
  
THE END 


End file.
